


Sky Full of Rain Clouds

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Dino has always been a dominant, his endowments trumping every guy he’s come across, but when he sets his sights on the Tsuna family he finds that it’s not gonna be easy. Special Tier
Relationships: Dino/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 16





	Sky Full of Rain Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Sky Full of Rain Clouds

Dino has always been a dominant, his endowments trumping every guy he’s come across, but when he sets his sights on the Tsuna family he finds that it’s not gonna be easy. Special Tier

-x-

Dino was very proud of his skills in the bedroom. He had been the top in every partner, it wasn’t uncommon in the mafia world to offer up one’s body to seal a deal. Dino had become a master at this, his handsome face and charming nature could lure many to his bed.

His sexy body and his endowments helped seal the deal. He’d fucked many a man into submission. The proudest of tops ended up joining his family or doing anything they could to please him.

He rocked a thick 9 incher, and his prep skills were fantastic. He was able to send his partners to heaven. When they came back he had them wrapped around his little finger.

What Dino didn’t realize is his appearance helped with dominating others, while he was no stranger to sex, he became a tad overconfident from dominating so many men. As Reborn would say he lacked foreplay skills.

The assassin knew it would only be a matter of time before he set his sights on Tsuna and his guardians. He was gonna be in for a rude awakening.

Dino had invited everyone for a spa weekend. He hoped by the end of the weekend he’d have Tsuna and his guardians in his family and in his bed. He was pretty confident he was the biggest, but boy was he in for a surprise.

The boys were changing to get ready for the hot spring, his eyes quickly darted around. ‘Gokudera-kun is about 6 inches, not too bad. Ryohei-kun is about 8 inches, but I still got him beat, Hibari-kun is 7 inches, he’ll be a tough cookie to crack but he’ll submit.’ he turned his head to where Tsuna and Yamamoto were changing. ‘Holy fuck!’

Tsuna was rocking a 10.5 and Yamamoto…Yamamoto was… ‘He’s bigger than me, they both are bigger than me!’ the rain guardian was rocking a 12-inch python between his legs.

Not one but two huge dicks stood before him. Having never seen a larger cock before it was like coming across a rare species and his body didn’t know how to react. Finally, his pride won out the battle inside him. ‘So what if they are bigger, I’ll dominate Yamamoto and the rest will fall into place, even Tsuna-chan will be mine.’ his penis pulsed at the thought.

As Tsuna and the others went to the bath, Dino caught Yamamoto. “Yamamoto-kun this way!” he gave him a charming grin and a wink. “We are gonna have some more interesting fun.”

The rain guardian followed. “What kinda fun are we gonna have?” the rain guardian says.

“Tell me Yamamoto-kun, have you ever been with a guy before?” Dino tosses away his towel and reveals his hard cock.

Yamamoto whistled. “You have a really nice piece there Dino-san.” his smile turned into a smirk. “Are we gonna be playing that kind of game?”

‘So he does have some experience, no matter with how many men I’ve dominated he won’t be a match for me.’

“How about a game of skill,” he ran a hand over his sexy body, feeling up his muscles. “15 minutes, you can do whatever you want to my body to get me to cum. If you can you can fuck me, but if you fail to make me cum I’ll get to fuck you.” The hand made it to his crotch, fingers running through his blonde pubes, brushing the base of his cock making it bob slightly.

This wasn’t the first time Dino had played this sort of game before, and he’d always won. Most men go straight for his dick but end up biting off more than they could chew. Once they lost he got to work his magic. He always drove guys crazy during prep, using his fingers to make them go nuts and once they were about to cum he gave them his huge rod.

It was a tested and proven method that made even the toughest mafioso into his own personal cock slut. ‘I’m sure he will go straight for my cock, he’ll try to blow me as fast as he can and make me cum, but I’m not so easy.’

“Hahaha, sounds like fun I won’t be holding back.” he approached him, his monster of a cock steadily growing with each step. It soon reached full mast and was bobbing.

To his shock, Yamamoto cupped his cheek. The rain guardian captured his lips. ‘Ehh?!’ he parted his lips to try and speak and that only allowed Yamamoto to deepen the kiss. ‘Wait a minute, what is he doing?’ his cheeks burned in a blush.

He couldn’t pull away, so he tried to kiss back and gain some control. He couldn’t, their tongues were like swords having a duel and Yamamoto was winning. If that wasn’t bad enough the rain guardian’s hands were not still.

His hands roamed over Dino’s bronze skin. Starting at the abs, tracing them and moving up to his pecs. The touch had made his nipples hard.

Just as he was about to win and dominate the kiss, Yamamoto pinched his perky nips. “Mmhhhmmm!” he moaned and his body shuddered.

Now he figured nipples on a woman were sensitive, but he didn’t think it would be the same for him. His nipples were teased, skilled fingers toyed with his perky buds. Giving them a pinch, and rolling them between his fingers, even giving him a little tug.

Every action sent a jolt straight down to his cock. It pulsed and throbbed, his hips rocking and a pearl of pre-cum forming at the tip. The rocking made their cocks brush against each other.

He pulled away with a groan. Yamamoto wrapped a free arm around him, pulling him close. Their hard cocks rubbed together as their balls slapped together. The sensations made his cock twitch.

Yamamoto attacked his neck, licking and sucking as his right hand continued to toy with his nipple, and the other rubbed his back.

‘What is this? It’s so hot, I’m burning up!’ Yamamoto kept them close together, rocking his hips a little harder, causing more friction between them. Their flesh swords clashed, but one was clearly at a disadvantage. “Fuck, oh fuck!” his toes curled. His cock lurched, and balls tightened as he came.

Thick seed pelted between them covering each other’s crotches. Dino was dazed, riding the high of pleasure he didn’t even realize he had lost the game. Yamamoto did, and led him over to the bed Dino had provided no doubt for his victory, but now it was for his loss.

The blonde was pushed on the bed, his legs spread as the rain guardian settled between them. His hand on his dick, stroking his cum covered length, smearing it and coating his fingers.

Poor Dino was still riding his high, he had no way to prepare for what came next. With one hand Yamamoto lifted his balls and removed the obstruction to his hole. He brought his cum slicked hand to his waiting hole.

One finger sank in, as his mouth descended upon his sensitive cock. “Wait! Ohhhhh!” Dino moaned, his body arching and toes curling.

Yamamoto did not wait, slurping and sucking his cock not giving it a second to fully soften. As he worked his shaft, he rocked his finger into his ass. He was tight, but his body eager. The inner walls hugged his digit like a champ, so he added another finger.

Fingers worked in time with his mouth, and Dino was shaking like a leaf. ‘No I can’t take it, I just came…I…I…I’m cumming!’

His fingers curled, and poor Dino lost it. “Fuck!” he howled, his eyes rolled up, a trickle of drool running down his chin.

Yamamoto felt his penis pulse in his mouth, and soon swallowed the large load the blonde offered. He kept sucking him, milking him of a few more spurts.

In the middle of his orgasm, Yamamoto added a third finger, burning the pleasure of anal stimulus into his body. The three digits twisted and turned inside him as the last of his cum was sucked away. ‘Oh…my…gah…’ his body felt so hot.

It wasn’t over either…

He whined as the rain guardian pulled his fingers out of his ass, his hole felt…empty. It was a weird feeling, but he wasn’t left empty for long. “Hahaha, that’s a nice look for you Dino-san time to claim my prize.” He brought his cock to the blonde’s twitching hole.

Dino gasped when the fat head breached his hole. His channel was stretched wide as the penis sank deeper and deeper. The fullness made Dino lose his mind, his cock hardening back up and twitching by the time Yamamoto was balls deep inside him.

“So full!” he moaned, and Yamamoto laughed.

“Here we go!” he began to move, pounding him into oblivion. Dino was seeing stars, and before he knew it he was cumming again on the pure anal stimulus. The fat head brushing his sweet spot again and again.

He came, seed launching all over his face, neck, pecs, and abs. His inner walls tightening around Yamamoto’s massive rod. The rain guardian moaned as he came as well, and the icing on the cake was as each spurt erupted from his cock, it hit that bundle of nerves inside him.

Okay, he’d been fucked, but he thought he could walk away with his pride intact until… “Ohhhh!” he moaned as the hard dick shifted inside him. ‘He’s still hard?!’

“Come on Dino-san, you gotta work on that stamina. Let’s continue.” Dino was spun around on the massive penis, and he was put into the doggy style position.

‘No, I’ve cum three times if you fuck me anymore I’ll…’ Yamamoto began fucking him even harder and faster. Yamamoto’s pubes tickled his ass as each thrust rained down upon him. His poor prostate, untouched for years was now getting brushed by the biggest cock he’d ever seen.

The anal stimulus wasn’t the only thing he had, Yamamoto reached around, grabbing his weeping cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. If that wasn’t enough, his free hand was roaming his chest and toying with his nips again. ‘Ah I’m changing, I can’t…I feel it, this pleasure I can’t resist it I’m…’ he cried out as he came again.

1 Hour Later…

“Here you guys are.” Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Hibari showed up.

“Hey Tsuna, Dino-san wanted to play a game with me, I won.” Yamamoto was still fucking Dino, the older blonde had hearts in his eyes. His cock was in a state of permanent semi aroused state, a steady stream of cum spilling from his rod. “I think Dino-san is ready for the bonus round. How about it Dino-san you wanna help us out with our hard-ons?”

“Yes, give me cock I want it!” A quick change in position had Yamamoto on his back, Dino riding his cock with Tsuna pushing his cock inside. Having two large cocks inside him was a dream come true for Dino.

Having two large rods working his once virgin ass made him pant and moan until his mouth got stuffed. Gokudera and Ryohei fed him their hard cocks, their manly musk making Dino’s head spin.

Hibari stayed back and watched the show, waiting for his turn.

Yamamoto wasn’t the only one with stamina for the next 8 hours Dino was fucked and sucked the various cocks of the Vongola boss and his guardians.

By the end he was drenched head to toe with semen, pumped full of so much seed his stomach was swollen. His balls were completely drained and his ass was left gaping.

Dino left his family and became the Vongola’s pet. He never topped again, but he had a very happy life.

End


End file.
